A Year in the Life of Mandy Webster
by Eirien-herves vuin
Summary: Mandy looks back over the past year and reminisces about her stormy relationship with Nick. Will she have the Happily Ever After ending she's dreamed about for so long? Nick/Mandy


***Note: I do not own any characters on CSI...except George Eads, but that's only when I forget to take my meds. :D _hee,hee  
_**

**Please, if you take the time to read, take a minute to review...unless you hate it, then don't bother...no flames please, my delicate sensibilities couldn't handle it ;) **

**Constructive criticism is always welcome. Thanks!!!!!!!  
**

**A year in the life of Mandy Webster**

_**Christmas 2009**_

**Prologue**

The sunlight, shining through lace curtains, fell softly on her face. Mandy slowly opened her eyes, yawned, and stretched; enjoying the soft sheets and comfort of the mattress against her body. She winced a little as the stitches low in her belly pulled, _thank god these will come out soon, _and gingerly rolled over to look at the bedside clock. Her eyes flew open wide as she saw it was after seven thirty and the baby hadn't awakened her. She threw her legs over and stood up. She abruptly sat back down as her head swam and the room spun alarmingly. _Damn, I've got to stop doing that._ Again, she stood…this time more slowly and carefully, before making her way to her daughter's room to check on the child. Anna was not in her crib, but there were signs of recent activity in the nursery. Mandy grinned, already knowing where to find them.

She took the stairs slowly, one at a time until she was in the foyer of the pretty little cottage they owned. She was still tempted to pinch herself from time to time just to make sure this wasn't all a dream. When they'd begun dating, they had no immediate plans for the future. Then, one beautiful and passionate night, Anna was conceived. Suddenly a whole new world of opportunities opened up. After the shock, confusion and sheer terror passed, they'd shared their hearts and realized they had a deep and lasting love for one another.

As she reached the foyer, she turned instinctively into the cozy den. There on the big, comfortable and overstuffed couch; lay her husband and their two-week old daughter sound asleep. She smiled tenderly as she took in his big hand holding the infant snuggley against his chest, nearly covering her whole because she was so small. Mandy walked silently out and started breakfast for her spouse, knowing that Anna would awaken soon to be fed; and he would be hungry as well. She took out eggs, peppers, onions, sausage and bacon and began making omelets. As she chopped, diced and cooked her mind wandered over the events of the past year.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**March 2008**_

"Happy Birthday dear Nicky…Happy Birthday to you!" Mandy could hear the festivities all the way down the hall. _His birthday…I wish they'd allow us in there to celebrate with him. _ She laughed at herself derisively, _yeah, like he'd be interested in hanging out with __**you**__, dandy Mandy. What a joke. Still, it must be nice to have someone remember your birthday, I can't even remember the last time I celebrated mine. _ She didn't realize she'd been staring longingly in the direction of Nick's office where the CSI's were sharing cake and laughs.

"Mandy…Mandy…Mands. _**Webster**_**!**" Hodges voice rose to a deafening roar in an effort to gain her attention. She jumped and looked guilty.

"What!?" she looked indignantly at him. He jerked his head toward the little party.

"Forget it doll face. They don't invite plebs. Here's the info on the trace that was found at the crime scene, be a dear and give that to his majesty when he deems it proper to visit his serfs." With an arrogant smirk, the trace tech sauntered off and she was left, mouth agape at the sheer gall of the man. They all worked non-stop for the next few days on the Pine Crest Motel case. Nick and Greg finally puzzled it out, finding the magnetic locking mechanism in the ceiling panel, and the frayed wire which electrocuted the previous manager of the facility. He had been attempting to pilfer any valuables the tenants hid in the crawl space when he accidently electrocuted himself. Mandy reflected on how many interesting and gruesome stories she could tell her grandchildren one day. _I just need to find the right guy, _she thought. _Oh, who am I kidding? I've found him already…he just doesn't know I exist. _Her shoulders slumped as she continued to watch the computer waiting for a match to the fingerprint she'd lifted for Catherine.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**April 2008**_

Wendy stopped by Mandy's lab on her way out for the weekend. "Hey, Mandy; Greg, Archie and I are going to the new club. Come with?" It was on the tip of Mandy's tongue to refuse…again…when she saw Nick walk by, talking on his cell phone.

"Hey, darlin'. Yeah, I'm headed home now. I'll see ya soon." His chuckle was low and intimate. "Oh, I'm lookin' forward to _that_, sweetie." His footsteps echoed down the hall.

Her heart did a slow plummet and finally hit rock bottom. _Fuck it._ "Ok, I'm game. Can we share a ride? I'm not sure I know the way there."

The club was noisy, boisterous and fun. Mandy was surprised to find herself having a good time dancing and getting to know her co-workers out of the confines of the laboratory environment. She was up at the bar buying the next round of drinks when an incredibly good looking guy sauntered up next to her. He gave her a slow lazy grin that she felt all the way to her toes.

"Hey there, what's a pretty lady like you doin' all alone?" his voice was a deep rich baritone.

"Who says I'm all alone?" she turned around and leaned against the bar as she waited for the beverages. "For all you know I could be here with Donald Trump." Her eyes were shining as she flirted with the handsome stranger.

He gazed down at her with incredible blue-grey eyes. "That may be, beautiful, but if you play your cards right you could go home with me." He smiled teasingly and she laughed.

"You don't actually expect me to fall for _that,_ do you?"

"I don't know, I was hoping my quick wit and honest charms would sweep you off your feet." His grin was rueful. "Guess it didn't work, huh?"

The bartender plunked down the drinks she ordered, startling her. She jumped slightly, and then looked at him as she gathered them up. "I don't know about that, handsome. Why don't you ask me to dance and we take it from there?" He gave her a slow once over and beamed at her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**May 2008**_

For the next few weeks Mandy spent every weekend she could at the club meeting up with her mystery man. She discovered that his name was Simon Greenfeld, he was an up and coming architect, and that he owned a ranch just outside of the city limits. He was charming, attentive, and wooed her with a single-mindedness that dispelled any misgivings she may have had. She kept this budding relationship to herself, explaining her exhaustion and paleness off as a viral infection, instead of what it really was; spending every waking moment with a new beau.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**June 2008**_

Things between them had seemed idyllic. Simon enjoyed her company and never failed to let her know how much he desired her physically. They had held off touching and kissing until well into their dating relationship, Mandy had not wanted to rush things. When she gave the green light, Simon made up for lost time, kissing and stroking until she had to get tough with him to get him to stop. It was that night she glimpsed something behind his easy affability that had frightened her. He'd petted, kissed and made such pretty apologies that she soon forgot her fears and allowed the closeness to continue.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**July 2008**_

Their first official fight as a couple was over the most trivial of matters. The subject was so insignificant it hardly bore repeating. The fact that she disagreed with Simon in front of his friends, however…that was a crime most unforgivable. When they returned to her house after supper, she realized just how angry Simon was.

"How _**dare**_you humiliate me like that!? And in front of my friends! _**Bitch!" **_His hand lashed out and struck her on the side of the face. Stunned, she fell back with a cry feeling the sting of the blow all the way to her toes. "You will treat me with more _respect_ than that, do you hear me!" His eyes gleamed with rage and malice.

Numbly, she nodded, her hand still covering her throbbing cheek. Breath still coming in pants, he pursed his lips and watched her through slitted eyes, assessing the truthfulness of her acceptance. "Go to bed, I shall join you shortly, my love." He pulled her to her feet and bussed her lightly on her unmarked skin. He actually smiled into her eyes as he whispered, "be a good girl and you won't have to punished. It's not as if I like doing it."

Dazedly she walked up the stairs and into her bedroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**August 2008**_

Mandy soon grew adept at covering her bruised face with make-up. Her co-workers were too wrapped up in their own lives and careers to wonder what was up with the quiet, shy and terrified tech. Catherine came into her lab one night to ask for fingerprint evidence and noticed fresh bruising around the young woman's throat.

"My god, Mandy. What happened to you?" She tried to pull down the back of the print tech's collar to get a closer view.

"NO!!" Mandy's voice was shrill with fear and she pulled away throwing her arms over her head in a defensive gesture.

Catherine kept her voice gentle. "Ok, honey. I won't touch you, please talk to me. Who did this to you? Were you attacked?"

"No…just…let it be. Please. I'm okay. Here's your evidence…" here she began to talk about the results of the tests she had run. Catherine sighed; clearly she would get no answers tonight. After the shift was over, she asked Nick to meet with her in her office.

"What's up, Boss Lady?" he gave her his patented Stokes grin.

"Do you have any idea what's going on with Mandy?" She asked.

He looked at her with puzzlement. "Dandy Mandy?" the endearment slipped out. _Lord, that girl was adorable. _"Why, what's wrong?" his eyes sharpened on hers and there was tension now in his finely tuned muscles.

"I saw fresh bruising around her neck tonight, and when I asked, she refused to talk about it. I thought maybe…well, you're close to the lab people, did you hear if she was attacked?"

_Mandy…attacked? Oh god no…not that sweet girl._ He felt as though the wind just got knocked out of him. "No…I…haven't heard that. But you can bet your ass I am gonna find out." She blinked at him as he abruptly turned on his heel and strolled out.

"Well…alright then."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Nick was at Mandy's condo within moments of his conversation with Catherine. A light was on in the kitchen and her car was out front, along with an SUV he didn't recognize. Stepping onto the porch, he rang the front bell and waited. And waited. No response from the house. Cocking an ear to the door, he realized he could hear voices coming from the back of the home. Walking around the side he approached the rear entrance which led into the small kitchenette. From this vantage point he could clearly discern a male voice raised in fury and a female voice pleading. Reluctant to disturb what could be a lover's quarrel, he waited almost a moment too long. A resounding crash and Mandy's cry of pain galvanized him into action. Kicking in the door, he stopped short at the hideous tableau set before him. Mandy was on the floor, lying atop the remains of breakfast and smashed dishes, Simon atop her; hands around her throat choking the life out of her. She had bruises covering her face and her lips were already turning blue as her struggles weakened. With a roar Nick grabbed the other man and threw him off, then proceeded to pound the living shit out of him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**September 2008**_

Mandy couldn't believe how much support she got from all her co-workers during the trial. Nick, Catherine and Jim Brass all persuaded her to press charges; she'd been too traumatized to even think about it…she just wanted it all to go away.

"I know, honey. But think about this…if he went that far with you, what will he do to the next girl?" Jim was gentle as he questioned her, allowing Nick to stay so she could cling to his hand. He was her lifeline. His face was the first thing she saw when she resurfaced after Simon's attack. His brown eyes were filled with concern as he barked out orders for a bus, but his voice was gentle when he comforted her. He remained by her side the entire time she was in the hospital; and, now, he was again by her side as she sat in the courtroom. When she was on the stand giving her testimony, she looked at him often; receiving each nod, wink and smile with gratitude for the encouragement they offered. She studiously refused to look at Simon, not wishing to give him any ammunition to use against her. Fortune smiled upon her and, on the third day of the trial, Simon snapped. She'd been refusing to acknowledge him, and Nick had been sitting close to her; the trial was wearing him down and his lawyer was an ass. Simon had had enough. During Nick's testimony, he suddenly flew out of his seat and attempted to leap over the banister to get to Mandy. It took three guards to subdue him. Nick had responded immediately, running to Mandy's side and pulling her into a tight embrace. He could feel her violent trembling. Good news: jury deliberated all of ten minutes before convicting Simon of aggravated assault and attempted homicide.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**October 2008**_

Three weeks had passed since Simon was placed in prison, but Mandy was feeling no safer than she had before. Sleep was a precious commodity that was currently out of her reach; as the dark pre-dawn hours were perfect fodder for reliving the nightmare. The only thing that kept her sane was the thought that Nick would be there at work, she would see him again. As long as he was around, she felt safe. When she was alone…every sound, every breath of air, was _him_. She got to the point where she was spending more and more time at the lab. Nick watched as she grew more and more haggard, dropping weight until she was dangerously thin. He quickly intervened, requesting and receiving time off for both of them before effectively kidnapping her and driving her to the airport.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**November 2008**_

After two glorious weeks in Texas, she got to meet Nick's parents and his mom got to mother her completely, she came back more rested than she'd been in a long time. At his house she saw a whole other side to him. He smiled and laughed at his nieces and nephews antics, he was gallant and respectful to his mother. The pain in his eyes seemed to ease around family.

Shortly after their return, the second murder happened at the Pine Crest. Nick left immediately upon hearing the location, returning hours later exhausted and perplexed. A middle-aged woman, alone in her hotel room, a broken lamp and evidence of an overdose. Something just didn't add up.

That morning, after shift, Nick asked Mandy to come over for a pancake breakfast. She was still much too thin and he hadn't come near to spoiling her enough. She enjoyed herself immensely, sitting at his kitchen table eating light and fluffy pancakes; _he's gorgeous AND he can cook, _and talking about anything and everything. They retired to the couch after cleaning up to watch a little TV. It wasn't long before Mandy was out like a light, feet curled beneath her and head on Nick's shoulder. He smiled down at her lovely face, more relaxed than he'd ever seen. He turned off the television and gathered her up in his arms. He took her to his bedroom and laid her gently on the bed, pulling the duvet over her. He closed the black-out blinds and shucked his clothes on the way to the bathroom. After taking a quick hot shower, he joined Mandy in bed giving her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"G'night sleepin' beauty."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**December 2008**_

After that Mandy spent most 'nights' with Nick. They cuddled on the bed, not doing more as he did not want to frighten her more than she was already. One morning, upon awakening with her in his arms entwined around him like a glorious vine, he couldn't help but kiss her. His lips were gentle and coaxing, warm and inviting. He raised up long enough to look questioningly into her eyes, asking silent permission to continue the gentle assault. He must have seen the answer he was looking for in her eyes because he gave a low groan and crushed her mouth with his in a hot, tongue-thrusting carnal kiss that took her breath away. She fisted her hands in his hair and returned the kiss with interest. The alarm went off, interrupting their passionate embrace.

"Saved…by…the bell…" her voice was breathless with excitement as he tenderly traced her lips with his finger. His eyes crinkled with amusement and he pulled her body closer to his hard frame.

"Saved from what precisely?" kisses were rained softly on her face. "From me?" His hands wandered, tracing fiery paths across her torso as he graced her ear with his tongue.

"Oh…god…_Nick…" _For awhile there was only the sound of moans and rustling sheets. "Mmmm…Nick?"

"Hmmm?" More kissing, more touching.

"We…ahhh…we…have to get up. We'll be…_oh, god…_l-late for work…" He raised his head and looked directly into her eyes. Then he looked at the clock.

"Ah, shit…" They got up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**January 2009**_

They had been dating exclusively for two months now and Mandy couldn't have imagined her life without him. At work they kept their relationship strictly professional; no one knew the situation had changed between them. Hodges took fiendish delight in teasing her, telling her Nick called and left a message, or Nick was waiting for her in her lab. She took the ribbing good naturedly knowing that it was all meant in good fun, and of course she did have her man…even if her co-workers didn't know it yet.

After shift Nick would usually have breakfast with Catherine, Greg, Riley and Ray. Mandy told herself she wasn't upset that he never invited her along, _didn't even bother to ask…_ She would meet him at his house or her condo for coffee or a movie, and then…mmmm off to bed. At least in this one area she and Nick were _completely_ in agreement on! The first time they'd been intimate she had been completely blown away by the raw sensuality he'd expressed. Just looking at him the next day made her blush and tingle all over. He'd known it too, the rat, and exploited the piss out of her reactions until she cornered him in the locker room giving him the sexiest, most carnal kiss he'd ever gotten, then leaving him rock hard and ready to explode. Oh, god…the sex that night was _amazing!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**February 2009**_

Life was settling into a comfortable routine. Nick was enjoying spending time with Mandy, she was a fun girl. If he didn't quite realize that she was completely and crazily in love with him, it was because he was committed to taking things slow. In other words…he liked things the way they were, if it ain't broke then why fix it? Mandy tried to tell herself to just give him time, he'll come around. _I'm lovable, right? There's nothing wrong with me. Is there? _

Around mid-February Brass got word that Simon Greenfeld had escaped from the penitentiary. A week later Mandy began getting strange phone calls. At first she blew it off as a wrong number, not connecting the two circumstances. She would answer the phone; hear nothing…then a dial tone as the unknown caller hung up. Then it began to get disturbing. The calls would come only when Nick was out of the house. The caller would breathe softly for two or three minutes before hanging up. One stormy night, the perpetrator hissed one word before disconnecting…"_**bitch".**_

Brass was convinced that Simon would eventually come after Mandy and assigned her protective duty 24/7. Nick finally had to come clean that they were practically living together, so he had the 'night' shift covered.

"Well covered, I imagine." Jim stated dryly.

"Yessir." Nick smirked with a wink.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**March 2009**_

"Happy Birthday dear Nicky…Happy birthday to you!" a chorus rang once again through the hallway. Mandy looked up from her workspace. _My god…a whole year has gone by. _A derisive laugh bubbled up. _And I'm still not invited into the inner sanctum…_ Unbeknownst to her, at that very moment, Nick had closed his eyes and was quietly wishing for a chance at a future with his lovely fingerprint tech. In truth, he realized he couldn't imagine his life without her in it. He gently blew the candles out on the luscious chocolate birthday cake, thinking all along of how he'd love to spread that frosting all over Mandy…and lick it off. A shrill ringing noise from Catherine's phone interrupted his thoughts. When he heard about the third case involving the Pine Crest motel, he immediately took off. This place and the young teenage girl that he first met there, had really touched him.

That case took a lot out of Nick. To discover that the teenage girl was murdered by her own adopted mother; simply because she reminded her of the birth mother, took an immense toll on his emotions. He broke down in tears as Ray talked with him.

"She didn't have to die, Ray." He sobbed.

"No, she didn't."

Mandy came in, after Ray told her what happened. Nick was sitting on the bench, head in hands. "Hey, cowboy. You ok?" She sat down next to him and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Mandy…" his breath hitched as he gathered her up in his arms and cried.

"Shhh…I know. I love you. It's ok, let it out, I've got you." She whispered sweet words of encouragement to him as she kissed his wet face. He crushed her to him and covered her lips with his in a kiss so achingly sweet that her toes curled.

"I need you baby…" his voice was husky with emotion. "Please…"

She couldn't stand watching him fall apart this way, pain drowning out the light that usually twinkled in those whiskey colored eyes.

"Come on, let's go home Nicky. I'll take care of you." She led him out to her car and drove them home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night will forever be engrained on their memories. It was the night their beautiful baby girl was conceived. Nick was wild with need, taking Mandy hard against the wall as soon as they walked in the door. He slammed her against the hard surface as soon as they cleared the entrance, entrapping her head between his big hands and coaxing her lips open for a thoroughly sensual kiss. Mandy groaned, grabbing his forearms for balance as she grew light-headed. _God, one kiss and I'm putty in his hands. _She drew her hands down his chest in a soft caress that had him groaning her name into her mouth. He thrust his knee up, rubbing it between her thighs in a blatantly sexual move that had her hips rolling to meet his thrusts.

"Nick…oh god…that feels…oh…" she could hardly form a coherent thought now as he slipped his hand under her blouse to cup a breast and thumb a pebbled nipple. She grasped a small fraction of sanity she had left and reached down to unfasten and unzip his jeans to free his erection. As she wrapped a loving hand around it, he drew in a sharp breath and grimaced.

"Christ…Mandy…" his mouth devoured hers as he ripped her underwear off and prepared her body for his entrance. Mere seconds later they were joined in the most intimate of ways and he was pushing her to the brink of ecstasy. She threw back her head and rode out the pleasure, crying out his name in her completion. He joined her soon after and they collapsed onto the floor, shaking with exhaustion. When they had recovered somewhat, Mandy took his hand and led him to the bedroom where she made sweet love to him all night long.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**April 2009**_

"Nick, we need to talk." Yeah, no shit. The worst five words a guy can hear. Nick was not a happy camper these days since his girl was moody as all get out, and _not_ interested in sex. You know what, if she wants out, then fine and dandy by him. There were plenty of other fish in the sea for good ole' Nick Stokes. So fine, tonight we'll god damn have the _**talk. **_Then it's so long baby.

Mandy couldn't believe her dumb luck. One night, one fucking night…that's all it took. She looked at the home pregnancy test again; nope she didn't read it wrong. She didn't read the other eight tests wrong either, they all said positive too. As did the blood test from the doctor's office. She wiped the tears off her face. No use in crying over spilt milk, that's what grandma would say. Oh god, what will Nick do? They'd never talked about a future, about forever. No discussion of marriage and family. She knew he'd make a great husband and father, but what if he didn't want _her_? The pain of that thought lanced like lightning through her. Well, she'd know by tonight. It would all come down to tonight.

She fixed his favorite dinner and waited for him to come home. When he did, she noticed he was _not_ in the best of moods. _Oh, boy. _After supper, they sat on the couch and he asked her what it was she had to discuss. She took note that he sat on the opposite end of the couch and had made no attempt to touch her all night, her spirits plummeted.

"I wanted you to know…um…that is…when we made love all night that night…" he looked at her in total confusion. She drew a deep breath. "The night of your birthday, when you were so upset about the Pine Crest murder, and we…um…made love all night without protection…to be blunt I'm…um…pre…preg…pregnant." Here she dropped her eyes so she didn't have to see his face.

"What?" his voice was soft, tone disbelieving.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered.

"My god." He just sat, stunned. "What are you going to do?"

"What? What do you mean?" She tried work out what his thoughts were.

"Are you going to keep it?" He tried not to look directly at her, he couldn't bear to see her eyes if she told him no.

"Keep it…you mean will I abort?! My god, Nick! What do you think I am! Of course I'm going to keep it! Whether we stay together or…I mean I don't know if…we never discussed…" her voice trailed off.

"I honestly don't know. I never thought I'd have to choose…I need some time." Nick looked her in the eyes. "Please, Mandy. Give me some time to process this."

Her eyes filled with unshed tears. "Yeah. Take all the time you need, Nick." Her smile was bitter. "It's not as if I'm going anywhere with a baby on the way." After he left, she allowed the tears to flood from her broken heart.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**May 2009**_

Simon couldn't believe his good fortune. He'd hitchhiked his way cross country to Vegas. and lo and behold the little bitch was still living in the same broken down shack! He had to keep a low profile because of the goddamn feds. _Why didn't they realize a man's got a right to 'discipline' his woman? It ain't no governable offense! Stupid jackass liberals in Congress want women's votes is all._ He found his way to Mandy's condo and set up surveillance. He noted when she was most likely alone and waited for the most opportune moment.

Mandy found herself at a loss as to how to adjust to life without Nick. She had gotten so used to having him there at her side for so long that it seemed strange to be home alone, to sleep alone. She mourned for awhile, especially when she had to see him on a daily basis at work. She tried not to make it awkward for him; however, he seemed determined to avoid her at all costs. His rejection cut deep. It didn't help that she was having a rough time of it with morning sickness and weight-loss, the stress having compounded the problem. Her OB-GYN warned her that if she lost any more weight he would put her on bed-rest for the next several months.

She also felt very exposed in the house by herself. Nick's presence always made her feel protected. Lately she'd been getting the feeling of being watched. It was a very unpleasant feeling, and it seemed to be getting stronger each day. She had made plans one Saturday morning to do some gardening work, so she got up early to beat the heat. As she worked and enjoyed the sunshine she again got that funny feeling. Suddenly a hand clamped around her mouth.

"Why hello there little bitch. Guess who? I came back to finish what I started. Now, now. Don't try to get away. There's no one here to save you now…"

A cloth was in that hand and a sick, sweet odor filled her nostrils. She began to lose consciousness. _No, please…Nick, I need you…we need you…help us…_and darkness came.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**June 2009**_

"Goddamn it!! It's been two weeks!! Why have we found no traces?" Nick hurled a mug against the wall. "She's been missing for two weeks…he has her, Cath. He has my girl and my baby. I have to find them…"

----------------------------------------------------------

Mandy awoke to the sound of running water. Her hands were handcuffed once again to the headboard of the brass bed. Her head hurt where he'd slapped her and cut her lip, her body hurt from the ongoing abuse it endured day after day...night after night. _God, how will I live through this? _Fortunately, so far, he hadn't hurt her to the point she'd lost the baby. He didn't know yet that she was pregnant and she hoped she'd be rescued before he found out. _Nick, please find us. I love you so much…I don't want to lose our baby…_

Simon was less than pleased. His plan to 're-educate' Mandy was not going well. Oh, she responded to pain, however something was…different. There was a disturbing lack of…despair. Yes, that was it. She had hope. _Hope that her lover, that fucking csi, would show up and save her again?_ No, he'd see to that. If he couldn't have her, well, no one could…simple as that. He began making plans.

The old building was coming down in three days. The demolition crew had set the charges and all was going as planned. On the eve of the actual demo, Simon again drugged an unsuspecting Mandy and drove out to the hotel that served as a reminder of their first date. He sat next to his unconscious victim and reminisced.

"It's hard to believe it's coming down tomorrow, darling. We had such a magical night here. I remember your dress, so lovely…and your eyes, they sparkled…" here he sighed. "So sad. Well…such is life."

He stepped out of the car and walked around to her side. Pulling her up, he swung her into his arms and walked into the basement level of the old hotel. Finding the spot he'd prepared, he set her body down on the concrete floor inside the niche. Taking the brick and mortar he began to slowly and painstakingly brick her into the wall of the Bayside Hotel and Casino…scheduled to be blown up in less than 14 hrs.

He was more than half-way up the wall when she began to come to.

"Wha…Simon? What's going on? Where am I?"

"Welcome back, love." His voice was hearty. "You are at the Bayside. Do you remember our first date, dear?" His eyes twinkled at her. "I do, oh it was magical! The music, the food…"

"The Bayside? It was demolished, wasn't it?" Her voice was slurry with the drugs. _God, why did she feel so wretched, so weak?  
_

Rage flashed behind cool grey eyes. "Why must you always interrupt? You would think I could teach you some manners but no…" he mumbled on.

"Simon, please…what are you doing? Why are you putting bricks up? Why are we here? Please…let me go home, whatever this is…don't do it…" she couldn't stop pleading now as panic began to set in. He heard it too and smirked, enjoying himself immensely.

"I'm immortalizing our love. Just think," here a grand flourish with the scraper, "you will be forever entombed in the place where we shared our thoughts, our dreams. Why it's the stuff of fairy tales." Madness lived in his countenance, why hadn't she seen it before?

"God, please…I'm pregnant! Don't do this…Simon!" Instead of changing his mind and releasing her, the desperate pronouncement had the exact opposite effect Mandy was hoping for. Simon literally howled with rage and, hands flying, finished the brick laying in record time. He had left holes for ventilation, so she wouldn't expire before the explosion and jugs of water in the niche with her. Before leaving he gave one last parting shot.

"If you're waiting for your lover, don't hold your breath. No one is looking for you. The media hasn't even reported you missing."

With that he left her to despair…and die.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Simon was filled with incredible joy. The radio playing loud and pedal to the metal, he didn't hear the cop car until it was right on his tail. Trying to flee he led them on a high speed chase through dusty desert trails before succumbing to three shot-out tires and a car wrapped around a three-thousand year old rock formation. Nick was majorly pissed when he found out that they'd been a hairs breadth from catching the SOB only to lose him to a piece of inanimate rock.

"How the fuck are we gonna find them now! Shit, Jim…I don't know what to do…" His voice was shaky as he talked with his friend.

"Hey…here's what we'll do. We'll bring the car back and process it. Maybe it can tell us something. She's been in the car at some point; it may lead us to where and when. This lead could be it." He clapped the younger man on the back and walked with him out to the department vehicle.

Upon bringing the UNSUB's car back to the lab, the tech's got right on task trying to discover where Mandy could be. Her hair was found in the front seat, and it was a fresh sample; so they knew that as of a few days ago, she was still alive. They also found soil, imbedded in the tires that had a peculiar chemical compound. A compound found only in one neighborhood…one which housed a certain motel slated for demolition. It was Wendy that put two and two together, having known the location of their first date. She raced down the hallway to Nick's office, slamming the door open on two startled men.

"Bayside…hotel and…casino…" her breath coming in fits as she tried to catch it after running a sprint. "They had…their first date there. It's scheduled… for destruction in…oh, god…twenty minutes!"

With a horrified look on his face, Nick bolted from his chair and ran.

Jim Brass flipped open his phone. "Yeah…this is Brass. I need you to do something…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mandy tried to breathe the hot, dry dust-filled air in the walled off niche that was currently her prison. She lay on the unforgiving cement, an empty gallon jug by her side, sweat pouring off her body in rivulets as she heard the faint voice of the demolition crew begin the countdown to destruction.

"She ready to blow Sam?" the crew chief checked to make sure everyone was safely behind the blast zone and all was set to go. His right hand man confirmed and the countdown had started when Sam suddenly felt his cell phone vibrate. Just as the button was about to be pushed to ignite the explosives, Sam yelled "STOP!!!!"

"What the** hell**!!! Jesus, Sam! Are you trying to give me a heart attack? What's the damn problem?" by the time all was explained, Nick had arrived with reinforcements and all of the men split up to look for the young lady who inspired such devotion in a tough, no nonsense cop.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**July 2009**_

Sunlight…she will never get enough of sunlight. Mandy stretched as she woke from her nap to the sight of the sun streaming through the windows of Nick's bedroom. After the horror of being bricked up alive for fourteen hours and left for dead, she couldn't stand the dark. Nightmares were common place now, but thankfully the counselor she and Nick were seeing said that would get better too. Nick…here a soft, sweet smile rose on her face. She remembered hearing his voice outside her makeshift tomb, how she'd thought he was a hallucination. Then she heard the sounds, and decided to scream…_my throat was so dry, I could barely make a sound. But he said he could hear me. Somehow, he could hear me. _She remembered then the bricks being torn off, and then…oh, then…his arms. He was crying, and she was crying, and they were both saying 'I love you' at the same time, and kissing…and it went on and on.

After a three-day visit to the hospital, she was pronounced fit to go home. She and Nick hadn't had any deep discussions yet, so she wasn't sure where that was. He laid those fears to rest soon enough.

"Mandy…I messed up. I was scared when you told me about the baby. Scared you were mad at me for being an idiot and not protecting you, scared you wouldn't want it…or me. Scared to ask you to share my life. When that bastard took you…" here his voice cracked and she lovingly took his hand. "I realized I can't live in fear all my life. I love you Amanda Lynne Webster. Will you marry me?"

She was stunned. She sat with tears pooling in her eyes, before slipping out and falling onto cool, white cheeks.

"If you don't say something, I won't know if those are happy tears or something else altogether…" he was only half teasing, looking at her with aching tenderness.

She giggled. "Yes, you silly man! Of course I'll marry you! As if I'd let you go now!!!" She basked in his ecstatic grin before throwing herself into his arms.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**July 2009**_

The wedding took place on July 4, 2009. The happy couple thought it befitting to share a special occasion with the greatest country on earth. The bride was radiant in a mint green sun-dress with matching sandals. Her little bump was just beginning to show and her besotted husband-to-be thought she was the sexiest he'd ever seen. He looked better than sin in his dark blue suit and matching mint green tie. They had a simple garden ceremony at Nick's parent's ranch and a small reception at an elegant restaurant in a neighboring city. Afterward, the happy couple spent a wonderful wedding night at the Ritz, and took off for Jamaica and a two-week fun in the sun vacation. Personally, Nick was glad to get out of town with Mandy; she needed to be pampered for awhile. She'd been losing weight again and the OB was getting nervous. The happiness she found with Nick was doing wonders, but she needed some time away to relax.

He loved the fact that he could touch her whenever he wanted…stroke her hair, run his fingers over her arm, rub her back. She was_ his_…and he was hers. He looked down at the ring on his hand and wondered why marriage had seemed so frightening before. He'd always wanted the traditional vows, the white picket fence, and the two or three kids. The world seemed so much scarier now, though. The things he saw in his line of work… He sighed. Then he glanced over at Mandy, sleeping on the hotel bed, the whoosh of the waves a lulling melody outside of the sliding glass doors. His smile was both tender and fierce with love for this woman who carried their child. She was gaining weight again as she relaxed under the warm sun and his loving embrace. He vowed that she would want for nothing when they returned in three days to Vegas. His mother had already made plans to come up and stay with her until after the baby was born so she could help out around the house. She loved Mandy like a daughter…they got along almost too well, he thought ruefully. He perked up when she began to stir and rose with masculine grace to sit on the side of their bed.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty. It's about time you joined us mortals." Here he pressed a passionate kiss to her lips. "Mmmm…you taste good. Do you want to eat out, or order room service?"

She moaned as he nibbled his way down her throat. "Ahh…if you keep doing that, husband, room service all the way…"

He twinkled mischievously at her as he picked up the phone and ordered their dinner.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**August 2009**_

They settled into a routine that worked. Nick would go in to work, kissing Mandy good-bye as she went off to bed. When he came home, she was just getting up, and he would retire to bed. She would often join him in the shower, or in bed for some loving and bonding…they both needed that time, but Nick was adamant that she get proper rest at night. So she ran errands with his mom, and did some work he would bring home for her (that he deemed not too taxing to do), or just sit on her butt and 'relax'. She spent a good many hours talking with his mother, and heard a good many stories about the escapades he got himself into as a child. They were enjoying a hearty laugh at his expense one afternoon when he'd gotten up and inadvertently walked in on them.

"Are ya' all talkin' 'bout me again?" Mandy noticed that his accent thickened when he was around family. In fact…come to think about it, it thickened in passion, and when he was sleepy and sated as well. "What're you thinkin' 'bout sugar?" he drawled in her ear. "Be careful, my mother's right here, and you've got a look on your face that says you want to eat me right up."

She scowled at him as she felt her face heat up. He laughed. His mother looked from one to the other and felt her heart swell with love…her baby boy had found a keeper, that much was clear.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**September – October 2009**_

The next few months were spent adjusting to her growing body. The baby was consuming all her thoughts and energy as she prepared herself for the adventure of becoming a first-time mother. Nick was just as excited, from the first ultra-sound (he cried), to the first time the baby kicked (he swung Mandy around, whooping and hollering). Lamaze classes were a hoot with the Stokes around because Nick was one to ask any question that came to mind, no matter if it embarrassed the heck out of his wife or not. The coaches loved this guy and often used him as an example of what a proper birthing coach should be. Both Nick and Mandy grew addicted to A Baby Story on Discovery Health Channel and his mom often found them in front of the TV, in tears, watching the show.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**November 2009**_

Thanksgiving was quickly approaching and Nick wanted his family to be present for the holiday. He made sure that he was on hand to do anything his mom needed him to so that Mandy didn't have to do more than put her feet up and direct. The house was spotless, the meal delicious, and the company invigorating, all of this did not keep disaster from visiting the Stokes family. His sister Gwen was driving home that evening when a drunk driver pulled out of an alley and plowed into the driver's side, critically injuring her and seriously wounding her eight year old son. The call came at around eleven thirty that night.

"Oh my god…Gwen. Where. Okay, okay. Give me ten. I'll be there, man." Nick's eyes were bleak, hands shaking. Mandy sat up and took hold of him.

"Nick, what happened? Tell me, sweetheart." She reached up a tender hand and turned his ashen face towards her. "What's wrong? Is Gwen hurt? Talk to me."

"She's…been in an accident…drunk _**fucking**_ driver…she's over at the hospital…in surgery…I have to go…oh, god…Mom…"

"Go. I'll ride with Mom. You just go on ahead. Hey…" she caught his arm as he turned to get up. "She's strong, like you. I love you…"

He pulled her to him, hugging her fiercely, his little angel. God, with her by his side, he could be strong for Gwen, whatever it takes, the Stokes family takes care of their own.

He'd been at the hospital for an entire hour before it occurred to him that neither Mandy nor his mother had shown up, or called. He was still in the surgical waiting room so he let the nurse know he would be stepping out to make a call. Mandy's cell went directly to voicemail, which was very strange as she kept it on all the time now in case she needed anything. Next he called his mother…and his nightmare escalated.

"Oh, sweetie…I'm so sorry." She was sobbing into the phone.

"Mom, what happened!" his voice was harsher than he meant it to be. Fear lanced through him and his blood turned to ice.

"Sh…she was get…getting ready to come…and she started feeling pains. When she went into…the bathroom," Her teeth were chattering now from shock. "Honey, she was bleeding…"

"Oh, god the baby… Are they bringing her here?"

"Yes. They just left; I was just getting into my car when you called."

"Mom, drive slowly. I _need_ you right now, okay? I couldn't bear it if something happened to…" here his voice faltered.

"I will baby. I'm coming. I love you, sweetheart."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick called their OB/GYN's office to report what happened and where Mandy was being taken. The nurse immediately patched him through to Dr. Anderson who assured Nick he would be there in just a few minutes.

"I can transfer my patient load to my partners for the rest of the evening, it's been a quiet so far, and I was headed that direction anyway to do my rounds. I'll take good care of your wife, Mr. Stokes, you have my word."

The ER doors burst open and Nick got the first glance of his weeping wife. It tore out his heart to see the silent tears tracking down her face as she struggled to hold them in check. Her hands lay protectively over her belly as if to hold their unborn child safe from the ugliness of almost certain death. He wanted to hold her, tell her he loved her and help her cradle their child in safe arms. The doctors and nurses were shouting and scurrying as they tried to staunch the bleeding and save two lives.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The OB found Nick sitting on a bench outside the ER doors with his head in his hands. Silently he sat down beside the younger man.

"You are one lucky son-of-a-bitch." This was said without one hint of malice. Nick looked up at him; hope beginning to dawn in his eyes. "You have this beautiful girl who is desperately in love with you, and a healthy baby to boot." Nick whooped and hugged the older man hard.

"She's alright then? The bleeding…?" He was almost afraid to ask.

"The bleeding was stopped successfully. She will have to stay in the hospital until we feel we can safely do a cesarean section. The placenta pulled away slightly from the uterine wall and that is what caused the bleeding. She needs strict bed rest."

"Anything, we will do anything to ensure her safety as well as our baby's."

Nick knew she would strafe against the constraints and vowed to make things as easy as possible on her by bringing her laptop and favorite books and movies. He went upstairs to give his mom the update and find out how Gwen and Fletcher were doing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**December 2009**_

**Epilogue**

In the following weeks since the accident and subsequent health concerns, both Mandy and Gwen Stokes had reason to become thoroughly sick and tired of hospitals. Gwen had suffered from broken ribs, compound fractures in her left arm and leg, a severe concussion, and various internal injuries. Fletcher had a broken arm, cuts and abrasions. Even with the most advanced medical care Mother Nature heals at her own rate, so Gwen and Mandy kept one another company many an evening in the clinical hospital room. As soon as the doctor said she could sit in a wheelchair, Gwen wanted to know what room Mandy was in, and from there, what started off as two strangers with similar interests became fast and tight friends. When Mandy reached the 37 week mark and began having regular contractions the OB decided it was time to welcome baby Stokes into the world.

Dad was ready in the hospital greens, holding Mom's hand, brown eyes twinkling into hers. '_Ready for this?'_ they seemed to ask. _As I'll ever be_ hers replied. She felt tugging as their doctor began describing what he was doing. Before long, he was lifting a limp bundle out of Mandy's belly.

"Nick, Mandy…say hello to your daughter!" he held her up and she blinked, squealing suddenly at the indignity of being in this cold, bright world. Mandy laughed through her tears and Nick just cried. "Come on daddy, you can cut the cord. Let's get this sweetheart cleaned up."

Nick marveled at how tiny and perfect she was. Her face was exquisite. She had big expressive eyes and miniature perfect hands. He cuddled her close and chuckled as she attempted to focus those dark blue eyes on him. She was trying so hard that those gorgeous eyes would cross so adorably. He was head-over-heels already. He placed a gentle kiss on the top of her downy head and whispered sweet nonsense to her. Mandy awoke to the sound of her big handsome husband making cooing noises to their infant girl. A huge grin encompassed her face and she wished she had her mini-cam with her…this would be priceless. He looked up then and caught the look on her face…a flush crept up his throat. Face a fiery red from embarrassment; he sought to change the subject.

"Ahem…we never discussed a name. Have you thought of one?"

"Yes, I have. Anna Elizabeth Stokes. Do you like it?" she looked anxiously at him.

"My mother's name is Elizabeth…" he was flabbergasted.

"Yeah, I asked her if she would mind, she didn't. I just wanted to run it by you first."

He looked at her for a long moment. "What did I do to deserve you?" he asked softly.

"Exist." She answered just as soft. Then she held out her arms and he and Anna entered her embrace. _Finally, _Nick thought, _finally I'm home._


End file.
